Scribe
Scribe is one of the many subclasses in Elder Tale. Overview The Scribe subclass is one of the production subclasses in Elder Tale. It allows one to create or duplicate scrolls, maps, books, technical manuals, magical instruction manuals, and contracts using paper and ink.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 3 Although cheap ingredients will suffice for creating normal items (like basic scrolls), high-quality magical tomes require ink with magical properties. To make such ink, a scribe needs to acquire ingredients such as dragon's blood or rare minerals. In order to raise one's skill level to Intermediate, it is necessary to have a Scribe create the scroll used to raise it after acquiring the proper ingredients or enough money to buy the supplies. The Scribe's role in this can either be the one who writes the skill down onto the scroll with ink he or she makes or giving the ink and scroll he or she made to the high level player to inscribe the skill needed to make the Intermediate Scroll. Because these were easily made by Scribes and high level players, this is one of the more common items made by Scribes either directly or indirectly. It is unknown at the moment if Scribes can make the next two levels of skill levels: Hidden and Secret. Both scrolls are gained through drops, hard quests, and major raids even after the Catastrophe. Another aspect of the scribe is the ability to sort, categorize and review documents and paperwork with ease. Their clerical work is top-notch, making them extremely valuable for office work, administration, date-entry, filing and organization. Although an Apprentice to Shiroe, Minori was able to quickly sort though mountains of paperwork and spot errors during the Libra Festival, thereby alerting Shiroe of the secret attack against the Round Table Alliance. After the Catastrophe, Scribes, similar to that of the other production subclasses, are able to create items not previously present in the game through manual creation. This ability allows a Scribe to create magic through the use of contracts (an example of which is bestowing the abilities of an Adventurer to a People of the Land). In addition to this, being a Scribe is the only way to have a map of an area since the onscreen map is no longer accessible. Though not seen as tremendously powerful in direct combat, the ability to create spells that are unheard of makes this subclass extremely potent. Shiroe keeps the fact that he could turn any People of the Land into an Adventurer an absolute secret, as it would cause untold chaos with people petitioning him to do so. Furthermore, with this ability, it is possible that Shiroe can add on new subclasses to others as well. Additionally, he is able to create official documents, along with actual signatures as a form of magical forgery. This was how he was able to counter Lord Marves' bluff concerning a supposed letter that he had sent in advance, when in actuality he didn't. Known Scribes *Fragrant Olive *Shiroe *Nantakei@Akiba References